My Very Own Singer
by surfgirl1
Summary: Edward hears someone singing in the forest. Will he get there in time, or will someone else beat him to it? And what will Edward do when its up to him to save her? My first fanfic, so go easy on me and still write lots of reviews. Summary sucks.
1. First Sight at Sunset

**Okay. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me and write lots of reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the original twilight characters, plots, or anything else. Got it? That's it for the story.**

I sighed. My family members were all busy, it was Valentine's Day. It was sometimes very horrible living in a house where everyone had a soul mate. As I glanced out the window, I remembered the day that I awoke from my horrible transformation, and met Carlisle; my "father". He was an amazing person, if we can still be called that. Even after I came back from my dark age, he forgave me and welcomed me back into the family.

It was almost night time, sunset soon. So I decided to head to my favorite place in the forest. I jumped out the window and ran through the trees. Even though I was going impossibly fast, I could still see every tree and leaf in the forest. As I got closer, I suddenly stopped. I heard a voice singing, and it was coming from my clearing. I crouched low and glided forward silently. Who but I had found this place?

As I got to the edge of the clearing I stopped and stared. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen was lying in the middle of my clearing, singing with the voice of an angel. She had long, flowing, chocolate-brown hair that cascaded to the ground around her. She was beautiful. And when she opened her eyes to gaze at the clouds that were slowly turning pink and orange, I saw that she had the most wonderfully deep brown eyes.

I listened as she softly sang while tears ran silently down her face.

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, You don't need...

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
And I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see...

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And as she finished singing and gazed at the sunset, I felt something I had never felt before. It was staggering.

As the sun slowly drifted below the horizon, my angel sighed and stood up. She took two steps and then tripped. Before I realized what I was doing, I had leapt forward and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling over. I up-righted her and then took a step back.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I think I scared her badly, because she just kept staring at me with those deep, brown eyes. With my super hearing, I could hear her heart beat; it was racing. I slowly took a step forward and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I said, trying to sound normal as I did.

"Bella. Bella Swan," said, a little breathless. As she took my hand I realized my mistake, she would be repulsed by my cold skin. And yet, as we touched, something happened. I felt a like an electric shock had just ran through my body from my hand. As it went away, I realized that she didn't pull back. I didn't repulse her! I let go first, afraid that maybe after a minute she would realize something was wrong.

"So…" she said, looking uncomfortable. "How long have you been here?" I noticed that she was turning red.

"Ummmm…" I trailed off, trying to think of an excuse for my behavior. Just then I heard a twig snap, and a low growl echoed in the forest; too low for Bella to hear. I scanned the trees with my mind until I heard the thoughts of another vampire. He stepped out past the trees.

"Hello, Edward," He said with an evil smile.

"I sighed. "Hello, James."


	2. Introductions Aside

**OKAY! Here is the second chapter! Sorry it's so late; I'm kinda busy lately.**

_I sighed. "Hello, James."_

**Bella's POV**

"AND DON"T COME BACK!" screamed Renee, then SLAM! I sighed, climbed into my truck, and started driving to my favorite place in the world. After my mom had "decided" that I deserved to live with my dad, and moved us next door to him, my life had been hell. She didn't really care about me at all, she just was sad that Phil dumped her for a super model. I turned right of the interstate freeway and pulled to a stop near the beginning of a small trail. It was the same routine every Friday, only this day was worst because of Valentine's Day, the day that Phil proposed to my mother. **(A/N Go with me for a sec.) **Come home, get screamed at, watch Renee get drunk, get kicked out of the house, head to my meadow for a few hours, then go and sleep over at Charlie's house. Then at exactly 7:30 in the morning I would get a phone call begging me to come back because "it'll never happen again." Then I would head home until next Friday.

But not this time. I wouldn't come back. I had packed my bag the second I got home and put it in the back of my truck.

As I climbed out of the cab, my truck gave a loud sputter and died. Great. I decided to deal with it later. I left my bag in the bed of my truck and headed off through the trees. After about fifteen minutes **(A/N In my story its shorter.) **of hiking, I emerged from the trees into my meadow. I sighed, lying down in the grass and just let my tears pour out. After a few minutes I started singing.

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us   
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust   
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here   
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years   
Steady hands, just take the wheel...   
And every glance is killing me   
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead  
Stop and stare I think I'm moving but I go nowhere   
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared   
But I've become what I can't be, oh   
Stop and stare   
You start to wonder why you're here not there   
And you'd give anything to get what's fair   
But fair ain't what you really need   
Oh, can you see what I see  
They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...   
Steady feet, don't fail me now   
I'm gonna run till you can't walk   
But something pulls my focus out   
And I'm standing down...  
Stop and stare   
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere   
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared   
But I've become what I can't be, oh   
Stop and stare   
You start to wonder why you're here not there   
And you'd give anything to get what's fair   
But fair ain't what you really need   
Oh,  
You don't need...  
What you need, what you need...  
Stop and stare   
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere   
And I know that everyone gets scared   
But I've become what I can't be   
Oh, do you see what I see...

I sighed, and glanced at my watch. Shit! It was later than I thought. I stood up and, as was expected with clumsiness like mine, I tripped. However before I could hit the ground, I felt something as hard as stone wrap around my waist and hold me upright.

I stared up into the most amazing topaz eyes.

I froze as I saw the most breathtaking being I had ever seen. He had messy, auburn hair that would look disorderly on anybody else but looked perfect for him. His eyes were deep, dark pits of despair that seemed to go on into infinity. He was somewhat muscular tall and lean and yet somehow he was as hard and cold as granite. He looked embarrassed as he pulled me up from my awkward position and took a step back.

"Sorry," he said while staring at the ground. I was immediately shocked out of my daze at the sound of his voice. It was a chiming velvety smooth sort of voice, the ones that people attempt to impersonate on car commercials.

He took a step forward and held out his hand. "Edward, Edward Cullen." he said, trying to change the subject subtlety.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said, realizing that I was almost out of breath. As I took his hand in mine, I felt something like an electric jolt run between our interlinked hands and up my arm. I was so shocked that I just stood there staring at our hands. It seemed he had felt it too, for he quickly pulled pack and dropped his hand to his side.

"So…how long have you been here?" I asked, turning red at the thought that he had heard my singing.

"Ummm…" He seemed to be wracking his brain to find some excuse. Great, he had heard me.

Before I could ask another question, he turned around lighting fast and peered into the rising gloom. He seemed to see something, for he crouched down in a defensive position in front of me and faced a specific direction. As I stared in the same direction, I saw a man step out of the trees and into the meadow. He had short brown hair and piercing burgundy eyes. **(A/N I'm going with the description from the book, not the movie.)** He smiled an evil grin that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hello, Edward." he sneered.

Edward sighed, and then he replied. "Hello, James."


	3. Stay Calm? How?

**Edward's POV**

"And who might this be? Eddie, have you been a bad boy? I always thought that you would stick to the diet, but hey! Who can blame you?"

I growled as he stepped forward, still trying to look innocent. James and I had a past; ii remembered the first time I had met him. It had been during my dark days.

**Flashback**

It was dark outside. The screech of cars and the arguing voices could be heard for miles. Smoke filled the air as I passed a bar filled with mean looking guys. One sized me up and I snickered; I could kill him in a second. In fact…but I only killed the people I deemed evil. A little voice in my head knew that what I was doing was still wrong, but I ignored it.

I heard someone get shot in the distance, and headed towards the sound. I saw a woman with a man at her feet; her pistol still smoking. I read her mind. _Stupid bastard. He was such an idiot for coming out here unarmed. That's what you get for being a foreigner. Wonder what he's got?_

As I inched forward, I saw the woman reach down and grab the guy's wallet. Then she started digging through his pockets. But before I could pounce, a blur flashed forward from the other side of a dumpster. It was a man in a night three-piece suit; yet it was covered with blood. He grabbed the woman and sank his teeth deep into her neck. I growled; she was mine! When he was finished draining her, he stepped back and dropped her on the ground. I stepped forward, and in a flash he was two feet away from me.

"Well I'm sorry. Did you want something? This is my territory. I'm James, by the way." I snickered. I had been here for over a year, and this guy had the guts to come in like he owned the place.

"I'm Edward, not that it should concern you. And I think you're mistaken. This is my town. So I suggest you get out while you can." I smiled maliciously and crouched down for a fight.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. And I thought we could do this agreeably. I'd love to chat, but I'm late for an appointment. I hope you have fun; my coven won't like it very much if I don't come. Besides, I could always pay a visit to some of your friends." He smiled, and I roared. I was furious. What I saw in his head scared me. He had a mate who was as ruthless as he was; and he was a tracker. James, I think it was. He winked, and in a flash he was gone.

I knew he would be back someday though.

**End Flashback**

"What do you want James?" I roared. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella quivering with fear. I stepped back and leaned back to whisper to her, "Sh. It's okay. I'll make sure you'll be fine; I promise." I saw her nod, and was amazed that she actually believed me. I looked into her eyes and saw something amazing. Trust, caring, worry for me, and…was that love? I was shocked. It was okay for me to like her; I knew more about her from that song. I tried to look into her mind and found that I couldn't it was like she wasn't there. It scared me. I would figure it out later though.

"James, my family will be here soon and I don't think that you want that, do you? So I suggest you leave before it's too late. You and I can fight it out later but leave her out of it." I growled menacingly, hoping that it wouldn't come to be having to defend her by myself.

"Ah, but you see, Edward, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her. You see, someone wants her dead and I was willing enough to do the job they couldn't accomplish themselves. Everybody has a price after all." I was shocked. What could this angel do that would make it so that she was being hunted, by a vampire no less?

I was about to snap a reply when I heard, "Now now. Can't we all just calm down? I'm sure you don't want the outcome that I foresee." I turned to see my whole coven drift out of the forest; with Alice at the front.

She danced lithely to my side and smiled. Then she turned to Bella, who was staring at everybody wide-eyed. Alice smiled reassuringly, and Bella slowly and hesitantly smiled back. I watched as Bella thought, and then something clicked and her scared expression turned very calm.

_What the heck could make her so calm so fast?_


	4. Carmen

**Bella's POV**

"Now now. Can't we all just calm down? I'm sure you don't want the outcome that I foresee." I turned around to see seven gorgeous figures coming out of the forest. The one in the front was the one who had spoken. When she walked it looked like dancing.

Cold skin…topaz eyes…something about a diet...oh! They were vampires. Actually, they were vegetarian vampires. Cool!

**Flashback**

I was standing on a cliff. I stared down at the ocean crashing down over the rocks. I took a deep breath. Tears were flowing down my face as I stepped forward.

I closed my eyes and smiled. I took a step forward.

"Sweetie, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." I froze, and then turned towards the voice. There was a woman there. She looked Hispanic, yet her skin was extremely pale. Her eyes were a golden color.

"Chica, please step back. I don't feel like saving you. But if I have to…" she was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling down.

"Wh-who are you?" I whispered.

"Carmen. And you?"

"Bella." I stared. She looked at me, and then stood up.

"Stay right there, Bella." I blinked and she was gone. Had I dreamed it all? No, she was back. Now I could see that she was running extremely fast. She was a blur. She stopped in front of me and held out her hand. In it was a necklace. It had a circle of bronze on the end with a whistle on it.

"If you don't do this, I'll help you. Whenever you're father or boyfriend or whoever hits you, blow on this. I won't hurt them, I'll just heal you. Can you do that?"

I nodded. I stepped away from the edge and she smiled.

**End Flashback**

It had been my boyfriend. We had been in Alaska on a trip, just me and him. Now that there was no chance anyone would see, he had hit me more than ever. I had finally lost it.

After that experience, I did some research. I found a book in the library that told about the Quileute legend of the 'cold ones.' I had blown the whistle, and Carmen had helped me heal. Eventually, Eric got caught. He was now in prison, and I was safe.

Now, here with seven vegetarian vampires against one human drinker. I knew I would be okay.

At the appearance of six more vampires to protect the human, James hesitated.

"Don't worry; I'll be back when you don't have any friends there to protect you. See ya!" and with that, he sped off. The blond haired male that was with Alice and the huge brown haired male raced after him. Alice turned to me, and smiled. I smiled back. Edward looked shocked.

"Bella, are you okay? How are you not scared right now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What's to be scared of? You guys don't drink human blood. And besides, if you had planned on killing me you would have done it by now." Now everyone looked shocked. Oops, I forgot.

"W-what makes you say that we are vampires?" Edward said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not as if I haven't met some of you guys before. I'm sure you know Carmen. She saved my life." I smiled, and the oldest male stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and you know Edward. Emmett and Jasper are the ones who left." He held out his hand to shake, and I grinned.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me back to my truck? I don't have an amazing sense of direction."

**Review! Please! And read some of my other stories too!**


	5. Listen

**Bella's POV**

"_Hey, can one of you guys help me back to my truck? I don't have an amazing sense of direction."_

CRASH!

Emmett and Jasper broke through the tree line. Well, Jasper did, but Emmett ran straight into a tree. Wow.

"Sorry, we lost him. He headed over the treaty line. We can't follow him there, you know that!" I felt the color slowly drain out of my face. He was still out there? Now what?

Edward was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me a little, trying to snap me out of it. "Bella, Bella listen to me. Listen! We won't let him touch you, okay?" I heard a growl behind me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie looking at me with a murderous glance. I turned back to Edward. I slowly counted to ten in my head, then opened my eyes.

"Okay." I said, somewhat surprised by how calm my voice was. He seemed to be too, but he let go of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Alice standing there with a smile on her face. I smiled back, and that somehow seemed to make her day.

"I'll take you to your truck, okay?" I nodded, and she scooped me up in her arms bridal style and we were gone. But we weren't gone fast enough to not hear the raised voices behind us.

**Edward's POV**

"Okay. Carlisle? James said that he wasn't here for me. He said that someone paid to have her killed, by a vampire." I shuddered as I remembered how he had calmly stated that he would kill anyone for the right amount of money.

"Really? Edward, I think you need to visit her later and find out as much as you can. Make sure Alice is there as well; she seemed to like her." I nodded; it was a good plan.

"_Why_ should we even _care_? If he comes back after this it shouldn't be our problem." Rosalie scoffed, looking at herself in her pocket mirror. I was pissed. I could feel Jasper trying to send me calming waves before I killed her. Before I could reply, however, Carlisle butted in.

"Rosalie, because we have a permanent residence here, we are duty bound to protect the humans here from any other vampires. Do you think that we couldn't be exposed if someone else killed them? Eventually they would notice something. And even if they didn't, we would have to lie low for a long time, and then eventually move just as a precaution. If not for the human, then care about your family." He turned away from her, ignoring her reaction to the implication that she might not care about anyone but herself.

"Alright guys, let's go. Edward? Meet Alice at Bella's house in fifteen minutes. The rest of you guys should go hunting. We'll rendez vous at the house in six hours.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, why would you guys care what happens to me? I mean, I'm just a worthless human. Why would any of you, especially Edward, care that much?" We were driving back to my house. I was riding shotgun, gripping my seat in terror. Alice was like a maniac pixie, and she drove like a NASCAR driver. Needless to say I feared for my life.

When I said that, she turned to me in shock. I was so scared that she would crash when she wasn't looking at the road.

"Bella, why would you think that? Of course we would care, you're a person too. Even though we're vampires-"I nearly jumped at her familiar use of the word, "-we're still people." She smiled, and I smile shyly back. Soon we got into conversations about ourselves. I found out that she had premonitions, and that she _loved _shopping. She also told me that she believed we could be best friends.

_Maybe this could work._


	6. Tears

**Alice's POV**

Bella lay sleeping in my arms, looking somehow years younger. She had fallen asleep in the car, and I didn't want to disturb her. Placing her on her bed, I watched her curl up and smile. I smiled in response, even though she couldn't see me.

Turning, I jumped back out the window, pulling it shut behind me. I began running towards my house, taking in the scenery as I sped by. This tiny town lay nestled in a world of green. The mortals would never know how lucky they were that they lived here, away from the horrors of big cities.

To be human was to be a part of those lies and betrayals. Yet I sensed that Bella was different. Edward obviously thought so.

The great white looming figure appeared in the distance, and I sped up. Just as I lifted my hand to open the door, I was met with a vision.

_Bella sat next to her bed, arms wrapped around her knees. She sat staring at the wall as tears silently poured down her face. She began to hum and sing a song I had never heard before, before she lay back and sobbed a heart-wrenching sob. _

I stood frozen on the steps, shocked at what I had seen. I don't know how long I stood there, but presently the door was yanked open and I was facing Rosalie. She took one look at my face before calling out, "Jasper!"

Within milliseconds, he had come flying down the stairs to grab me in his arms. I still didn't move, so he pulled me into the house and sat me down on the couch. By that time everyone had come downstairs, and they gathered around to figure out what was wrong with me.

Jasper was panicking, so I slowly reached over to where he sat beside me and slid my hand into his. He immediately clutched it like he was drowning, and tried to get me to talk to him.

Instead, I turned to Edward and said, "What are you still doing here?" His eyes widened, before a look of understanding passed across his face. He raced out the door. I sighed contentedly and leaned into Jasper's side before taking a deep breath to explain.

**Edward's POV**

I reached her house in half a minute, leaping lightly into the tree near her window. Alice hadn't locked the door when she cleft, so it was a simple thing to open the window and land inside her room.

She was in the bathroom when I got there, so I waited in her rocking chair. When she finally came out, she walked into her room wearing a large t-shirt and cotton sweatpants. Her damp hair was half in front of her face, and she looked…lovely. She didn't notice me, so I decided to make my presence known. "I like it. Do you always sleep in that?" She jumped so high that I darted forward to steady her. Her heart had sped up so much that I feared for her health. It soon calmed, however, as she turned to look at me with a smile.

"What are you doing here, scaring the living daylights out of me?" She inquired teasingly, sitting on her bed Indian style. I shrugged, laughing silently. She blushed, staring down at her lap. I was confused. Why was she blushing? It was kind of cute.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on it. I just needed to…to know that you were…are…okay." I turned to look out the window, afraid of her reaction. She couldn't like me, it was impossible. What I had seen earlier was obviously a trick. There was no other explanation.

I was so immersed in thought that I hadn't heard her move. I was startled out of my reverie by two fingers being placed under my chin to lift it. I slowly me the eyes of the girl who so consumed my thoughts, and saw that she looked…annoyed.

"Edward, what is your problem? You don't have to _pretend_ you guys care what happens to me, why would you? I'm a human!"

I couldn't move for a second, my emotions were so overwhelming. The smaller annoying part of me was trying to ask the same question, put I quickly dispersed that thought. The larger part, however, was screaming at her never to say that again.

Suddenly a strange emotion played across her face, before it was gone.

_What was that?_

Bella's POV

Sitting in my room, I stared at the wall. I was sitting with my knees curled up, leaning against the bedpost. I began humming, then softly singing.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say  
The way they feel about you_

And I'm looking for someone who understands  
How I feel  
Someone who can keep it real  
And who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there  
Wants to share  
Shows he cares  
Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for

I got so lost in the music that I didn't realize at first when I was crying. The song over, I let one sob escape my chest before leaping up and sprinting to the bathroom. Locking the door, I turned on the shower.

Letting the hot water stream down my body, I washed away all emotion. Pain…sadness…anger……..love? All gone.

Walking to my room, I didn't notice him at first. When he spoke, he scared me so bad that I almost had another spill, again. Of course, he was there to catch me, again.

Trying to cover up my embarrassment, I casually teased him. "What are you doing here, scaring the living daylights out of me?"

Shrugging, he let off the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. With my color changing cheeks, I looked down and away.

Sobering quickly, he continued. "Sorry, I wasn't planning on it. I just needed to…to know that you were…are…okay." I glanced up, startled, to see him looking ashamed. He wouldn't look at me, so I walked forward and lifted up his face. He stared back into my eyes, almost making me lose my train of thought. Almost.

I was mad. He was here pretending to like me, pretending to care about me when, because of me, his family had been _threatened_?! "Edward, what is your problem? You don't have to _pretend_ you guys care what happens to me, why would you? I'm a human!"

He looked shocked. Then mad. Then shocked. Then furious. He stuck to that. His eyes turned pitch black, and his empty purple veins stood out against his rigid neck. For the first time since I had met him, I was scared of him. I could feel my mask start to slip, and quickly put on a look of confusion so that he couldn't tell.

"Bella," he forced out between gritted teeth. "You think I-we are_ pretending_ to like you?!"

Oh. So it was real? But _why_? I asked him as much, and his only reply was to turn half away from me, let out a huge gust of air, and run his fingers through his hair.

Letting him do what he liked, I turned and walked to my bed. I crawled under the covers, picking up my favorite book; _Wuthering Heights_. Turning to my favorite part, I got lost in the book; forgetting about the Adonis standing by my window.

Soon, I drifted off into darkness. Today had been eventful, and I needed to sleep. After all, there was always tomorrow.


	7. School

**If you read my story What Comes With the Wind, please go to my profile and fill out the poll. It's important! By the way, for the purpose of this story, Bella is not Edward's blood singer. It wasn't working before, but I fixed it. :)**

**Edward's POV**

While she read, I sat in the rocking chair in the corner. I looked around the room, to see if I might be able to read her that way. An ancient computer sat on the old pine desk, and a matching pine dresser sat against the wall. She had a messy CD rack, holding all different types of music. The walls were painted a nice blue, and an acoustic guitar was leaned in the corner. You almost couldn't tell that a teenage girl lived here, because she didn't seem to be like most teenage girls. Yet it fit her somehow.

When I had finished investigating, I turned to look at the girl that had been occupying my thoughts. She lay sleeping, her book hanging down from her hand. Her face was soft, vulnerable, and the curling brown hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She smiled in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligible.

Making sure to keep quiet, I made my way to the bed. I turned off the light, marked her place in the book, and pulled up the covers. She curled into them, smiling. A strand of hair fell across her nose, making her scrunch it up in her sleep. Gently, I reached over to brush it out of the way, my hand lingering against her forehead.

She mumbled something else, then. "Edward." I froze, afraid I had been caught, but she did nothing else but sigh.

Backing away from her side, I leaped out the window and raced away into the night. I had so much to think about.

*************************************************************************************

I arrived home the next morning, changing quickly before joining my siblings at the car. The drive to school was a quiet one, with Rosalie fuming, Alice planning, Jasper trying to keep the two from exploding, and Emmett thinking about the grizzly he had finished off hours earlier.

Pulling into the school, I realized that my silver Volvo was one of the nicest cars in the lot. Heading to the office, we ignored the stares. (Except Rosalie, who reveled in the jealous glares and drooling boys.) The flustered human in the office stuttered for a few seconds under the gaze of five gorgeous immortals.

When we got outside, it was all we could do to contain Alice. "What do you have first?" she squealed, vibrating from excitement. Jasper placed a hand on his over-energetic wife's shoulder, calming her down somewhat. I shot him a grateful look before replying.

"Trigonometry. What about you guys?" I said politely, even though I already knew. After replying, Rose looked around. Noticing some jealous glares from the girls, she scoffed, flipped her hair, and strutted off; Emmett following close behind after saying _sorry_ through his mind.

Jasper flinched as Alice squealed, and I rolled my eyes. Alice and I headed to Trigonometry while Jasper headed to Government.

Entering the classroom, we strode up to the stunned teacher. Handing him our slips, I had to clear my throat to get him to move. I turned around, and a collective sigh issued from the girls present. The boys shot Alice appreciative glances while glaring at me.

I flinched. Some of the thoughts in the room were not pretty, about Alice and I. The boy's thoughts were planning murder about me, while they planned_ other_ things with Alice. The girls were the exact opposite. Alice rolled her eyes and sat down. I quickly followed, hoping to lose some of the stares. It didn't work.

The class dragged on, and when it was over I had to wait while Alice was told by the teacher that if she needed _anything, anything _at all, she shouldn't hesitate to ask. I almost gagged. His thoughts were way above PG 13.

The next two periods dragged on much the same way. When lunch rolled around I joined the rest of the family outside. We walked towards the line, once again ignoring the glares and stares. Humans could be so annoying some times.

I had just sat down at our table when Alice squealed and raced (luckily at human speed) towards the door. The rest of us turned to look, and if I had a working heart it would have stopped beating. There, standing next to Alice, was Bella. Alice had obviously given her some clothes, as she was dressed in dark wash jeans and a dusty blue spaghetti strap shirt. From where I sat I could see the heart shaped pendant around her neck and the fact that even without any make-up, she was gorgeous.

She was protesting quietly with Alice, blushing under the stares from her classmates. Finally she gave up. I grinned. No one lasted forever against Alice except Emmett, who was too stupid to know any better. Alice jumped up and down, grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to the lunch line. After they got her food, they came this way. Rosalie snorted quietly under her breath, and turned to flirt with a quickly infatuated Emmett.

Making her way over to our table, I once again marveled at the beauty of this mortal girl. How could she pull me in so? It was a question to ponder on a rainy day, and those were quite frequent in Forks. It's one of the reasons we moved back here.

Alice pulled her into the seat between us, and kissed Jasper on the cheek before turning to Bella. "So. How is school here? It seems alright so far. I hate what some of the teachers are wearing though. Oh! You and I need to go shopping!" And then she was off, talking about her favorite stores, styles, designers, and shopping cities. "Paris is wonderful, sure, but my favorite place to go is New York. I mean they always have the best fashions out as fast as possible. At one point I had an internship at one of the top designers a few years ago…" and so it went on.

Bella watched this whole conversation with a secret style on her face, and once again I wished I could read her mind. She was so captivating! What could she be thinking? Jasper, sensing my emotions in rising turmoil, quickly calmed me down. I shot him a thankful glance and he shrugged. _You've saved by butt so many times I need to try and return the favor, at least so that I'm not in your debt for the rest of my existence._ He smiled, and I grinned back. Everyone else ignored this silent conversation; they were used to it.

"How about Saturday?" Alice was asking, and I saw Bella's face cloud before quickly turning blank. But not quickly enough.

"Um…yeah. I'm kinda busy on Saturday. How about Friday after school? Then if you want, you can sleep over. What do you think?" Bella asked, and all traces of suspicion on Alice's face disappeared, soon replaced by sheer excitement.

She started bouncing in her seat she was nodding so hard, and Jasper had to put a hand on her shoulder to make his calming effect stronger. "That sounds great! Only, you have to sleep over at our house!" she exclaimed, ignoring everyone's incredulous stares. Bella nodded shyly, and my non-living heart beat faster.

*************************************************************************************

Bella and I walked to Biology together, and I sat down next to her after she explained that the only empty seat was next to her. Putting my stuff down, I got my slip signed by the teacher and turned around.

Bella was writing on her binder when I got back, and I was curious to see what she was coming up with. Peaking over her shoulder, I saw lyrics and guitar notes. She was writing a song!

**(Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee **Female _Male __Both_**)**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore _

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain _away_  
There's so much left to learn, _and no one left to fight_  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone __away _

_You've gone away_ (ooh)_  
__You don't feel me here anymore_

Wow. It was amazing, and I haven't even heard it yet. When she glanced up, I quickly got back to writing notes. I didn't need to, they were just props. The rest the class passed similarly. Occasionally I would glance at her, but have to turn away quickly because she seemed to catch me at it.

When class ended, I asked her what she had next, she frowned, and I immediately wondered what I had done wrong. She continued to reply P.E, and I laughed. Anyone who had known Bella for even the slightest amount of time would know that she would not do well in P.E.P.E. had always been torture for my family and me because we had to act even more like humans than normal, minding our strength and speed.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of my first (well in this decade) day at Forks High School. Walking to my car, I noticed Bella, Alice, and another girl named Angela talking by her old beat up red truck. Shrugging it off, I joined Jasper by my car.

"What's up?" I said. He shrugged. _Not much. The thirst wasn't as bad today, but I'll have to go hunting later. Will you come? _I nodded my consent. Presently Rose and Emmett joined us, and then Alice.

Driving home, I thought about my day. It was confusing, and exhilarating, and wonderful, and irritating, all at once. Again Jasper had to calm me down. What was wrong with me? Well, hunting would get my mind off things.


	8. Just a Dream

**Bella's POV**

After Edward had looked at my newest song, I had put it away. He would probably ask to hear it, too! That could never happen, because it was an extremely powerful song. My songs always encompassed painful things, even when I wasn't in those situations. I just was better at writing songs that way.

On the drive home, I thought about my plans. Sleeping over at the Cullen's house? Could I put them through that? Saturday nights were the worst for me, so I had made sure it was on Friday. I hope that by the time we went to sleep, I would be too exhausted by shopping, talking, and staying up late to have dreams.

When I pulled into the driveway, I turned off my old rusty truck. I would have to call Jacob soon to fix my car. He was the son of Billy Black, who was very good buddies with my father. He and I had gotten close during the period of the trial for Eric, when I needed his support the most. **(A/N I forgot to mention earlier that it was a different Eric than the normal one.) **

I wiped my boots on the mat then pulled out the "hidden" key. It was a stupid hiding place; it was right under the eve. I switched on the lights, blinking in the sudden fluorescent lighting. I trudged to the kitchen, pulling out some burgers to thaw.

Charlie came home, and we ate dinner in a companionable silence. I was used to it. Renee, in a last attempt to get me to move back in with her, had announced that she was moving to Florida. I said have a nice time, and she left. It's not like I didn't love her, it's just that I didn't trust her as much anymore.

The rest of the night passed, and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep. I woke again at 1 o'clock of course, but that was a normal occurrence. I performed my normal routine before falling back into a restless sleep.

*************************************************************************************

The days passed by, and (too) soon it was Friday. After school, I was dragged past my amused classmates by a tiny zooming pixie, and we were off before the rest Cullens had even gotten out of their classes. That's Alice for you though.

When we arrived at the mall, I was quickly dragged through store after store. By the time we were supposed to start heading home, my feet were developing blisters. We had over eighty bags, all being carried by the pixie with the vampire strength. Apparently she didn't want me to injure my back. Pardon? I'm not 90!

We stopped at my home first to drop off my bags, and Alice made me grab my guitar and music book. On the drive to her house, she and I talked about everything from vampirism, to music, to shopping, to life stories. Alice told me about how she woke up after her transformation, being alone, to suddenly getting visions. It would have been strange, that's for sure.

I was relaxed and enjoying myself when we pulled in, so at first I didn't notice. When I turned to look at their house, however, man! It was beautiful. I stared at it for a few seconds in awe.

Alice, chuckling at my reaction, dragged me by the wrist into the house. Before I could look around that much, she had yanked me up the stairs and into the room labeled ALICE+ JASPER. We sat on the bed, and I looked around.

Alice had a giant closet. That was to be expected, of course, however the size was not. It…was…huge. Big. Giant. There were not many other words to describe it. The walls were painted the lightest shade of spring green, while the carpet was off-white. One entire wall was glass, looking out over the backyard and the lush forest beyond that.

Alice suddenly clapped her hands together. "Okay. Spill about the creep. Why would someone want you dead?" She stared at me; I wasn't getting out of this one.

I sighed, I knew it was coming. Before I could start, however, Jasper came in and sat beside me. Alice nodded at me to begin, and I took a deep breath.

"When I was fifteen, a new boy came to school. His name was Eric Palmer. His father was dead, but he lived with his terminally ill mother and older brother. They were rich, and he made sure everyone knew it. I myself first met him because I tripped." Alice giggled and Jasper shot her a look. "I tripped, and he helped me up. He wouldn't really leave me alone much after that. He was sweet, but at the same time kind of creepy. I eventually let him take me out on a date, and we went out for a while. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes." I sighed. The next part was hard.

"He changed, then. He started getting more controlling, and became an even bigger egotistical jerk than before. He ended up scaring away all my friends. I thought, well, I thought that it was just a phase or something. And then we went on a trip to Alaska. He apparently thought it was cool to have no witnesses, so he beat me. Constantly. I was scared, and I had no one to turn to. He then told me that we were going to stay there, and that I would be stuck with him forever. He also raped me. I don't know what happened, but I lost it."

By now I was crying, and Jasper hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder. Alice bounced over from the other side of the bed and gave me a hug.

"I drove to this cliff I knew about from a directory, and I was going to-going to jump. And that's when I ran into Carmen. She helped me, and I was better. Eventually, I ran away back to my mother. She then decided I had to tell the police, and reported him. He was sent to jail, and we moved here. He died in prison."

I could tell Alice was confused now, but Jasper seemed to have understood better. "His brother," he whispered, and I nodded. His brother. Riley Palmer.

When my stomach growled, everyone laughed. I blushed. Alice drove me to a local restaurant, and we (I) had dinner. After driving back, I played Guitar Hero with Emmett and Jasper, and then had a makeover by Alice. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep in seconds.

*************************************************************************************

_It was a dark forest. I was running as fast as I could, looking back occasionally. Behind me, ran a man. He had blood on his hands, and dark red eyes. Vampire. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. _

_I ran out of the forest, and stopped. In front of me was a stone wall. I turned to face him. The vampire stalked closer to me, smiling evilly to reveal sharper teeth than normal. I backed up against the wall, and still he came on._

_He put one hand next to my head, preventing me from fleeing, and leaned into my ear. "Revenge, is sweet," he whispered, and his icy cold breath stung my ear. He lowered his head to my neck, and bit. I screamed._

"Bella."

_The pain was immense, almost fire like. I screamed out louder, and the vampire laughed. His laugh was even more familiar._

"Bella!"

_I screamed again and again. It felt like my entire body was on fire, and I begged him to stop. He just sucked deeper. I felt his hand on my shoulder, gripping me hard. I cried out, and he laughed. I almost knew him…_

"BELLA! Wake up! It's just a dream." My eyes shot open, and I sat up panting. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I sobbed. I felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, while another rubbed my arm.

After I had calmed down somewhat, I looked up. Edward was rubbing my back, while Alice rubbed my arm. Jasper and Esme stood by my bed. I blushed.

Alice spoke then. "Bella, was your nightmare from Alaska?" I knew that Edward probably wouldn't like the truth in this one, so I nodded. She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. Everyone else but Edward slowly filed out of the room.

I relaxed back into Edward's arms, and tried to relax. Edward started to hum an unfamiliar tune, and once again I was out like a light.


	9. The Truth?

**This is a very short chapter that I am adding. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I am extremely busy. This chapter is dedicated to ash for their awesome review. Thanks! **

When Alice drove me home the next morning, I made a whim decision. Of course, the second I made it, she had a vision about it. I didn't even need to ask her to come in; she just turned off the car and walked inside with me. Charlie was gone, so we sat down on the couch. It was harder to start than I thought.

I took a deep breath. "Alice, I lied to you last night. I apologize for that. I just didn't want to tell you the truth in front of Edward. The dream that I had last night wasn't about Alaska. It was different." She stared at me, before quickly gesturing for me to continue.

"I was running through a forest, at nighttime…" I described my dream to her. When I recounted the details, I almost shuddered at the memory. It had felt so _real_. And even though I had subconsciously heard Alice and Edward through the haze, I believed that it was _his_ voice, that maliciously cold voice that penetrated my bones.

"Was it James? Eric?" I shook my head as she listed off people, until we gave up. We couldn't think of him. She gave me a hug, then left.

I sat there for a long time, wondering what to do. in the end, I got up and picked up my guitar. It took me a few seconds, but then I came up with a song. **(A/N I changed some of the lyrics to fit. I don't own ****this either. Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. (Edited by me.))**

_He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he'll talk about  
And she'll get everything  
That I have to live without

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He'll say he's so in love  
He'll finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

*************************************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

As I walked out the door, I got a vision. Bella was running upstairs to grab her guitar, and then she sat down and began to play. I quickly sprinted closer to her room, and stood beneath to listen.

Awe! Its so…so…CUTE! I had to resist the urge to squeal. Okay, now I had some serious work to do. I ahd to make a list.

**Step One:** Get both Edward and Bella to admit their feelings for each other to me.

**Step Two:** Drop hints to both of them that the other likes them. That would be harder, because both of these two had major self esteem issues. They both can't believe that the other would like "someone like them."

**Step Three:** Get them to tell each other that they like each other. This would be the hardest of all. They both wouldn't want to weigh down the other with that knowledge. Like what?! After that it would all be smooth sailing.

**WARNING:** MUST NOT THINK ABOUT THIS AFTER TONIGHT WHEN THERE IS A POSSIBILTY OF EDWARD HEARING! If he did, he would most defiantly take measures to stop it, and then he would do more damage than good. trust me on that one.

Oh well, I will do my best. And for Alice, that means not resting until my goal is completed. This was going to be fun.

*************************************************************************************


	10. Trapped

**Bella's POV**

It was Friday afternoon, and we had no school on Monday or Tuesday. A few months earlier I decided that I needed some relaxing time here, and informed Charlie of my plan. He agreed, helped me pack my bag, and then drove me to the airport.

I flew to California, nabbed a taxi to my hotel, and sat bag to relax.

However, the taxi didn't turn the right direction.

"Um, excuse, me, wasn't the hotel back there?" I asked. The driver did not reply.

After we drove for a little while, with me getting more nervous by the second, he pulled over at the side of the road. Then, the man took off his hat and turned to look at me.

"Hello, Bella," he said, and then grabbed me. I lost consciousness.

*************************************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

"I don't understand! How could I do this to her?" Edward yelled, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. When I had walked in a few seconds earlier, Edward had been thinking peacefully about Bella. However, when he saw what I had seen, Bella begin grabbed by the hands of a vampire I could not see, he flipped.

He was up and in front of me in a flash, shaking me to try and get more information. When he found the full extent, however, he immediately lost all hope. Since we were the only ones in the house, he didn't have my husband present to calm him down.

"This is all my fault," he whispered dejectedly. "If I had only…" he threw his hand up, and then dropped it in misery.

"I'm looking as hard as I can, Edward. Once someone makes a decision, we'll be able to do something. But for now, we have to wait," I whispered, sitting down beside him to wrap my arm around his shoulder. He was my big brother, always understanding the stress of a power much better than anybody else except Jasper.

"You're right," he said in a low voice. "Still, I just…"

*************************************************************************************

**Unknown's POV**

_He_ had been right. Without the pitiful human, the powerful ones of the family were weak. It would be easy to go through with the plan. Of course, he was always right. He was _him._ Nothing he could do would be wrong.

Ever.

Because he always, always, got what he wanted.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in a stone room, dizzy and dehydrated. When I tried to stand up, I found I was chained to the wall. The shackles were old and rusted, yet still inescapable.

When I took inventory of my surroundings, I found that it was a circular room, damp and dark. One small slit of a window rested near the roof, but it was inaccessible. The steep walls prevented a getaway, and my heart sank.

I was trapped, and at the hands of my kidnappers.

I recalled how I got here, and pounded the rock in frustration. The vampire who was the taxi driver had seized me around the neck, cutting off my air so quickly that I lost consciousness. The worst part was his eyes.

They were deep red.

*************************************************************************************


	11. Dark Red Eyes

I had been here for two days. Once a day, while I'm sleeping, someone comes in and leaves food inside the doorway. I never see them, and I never know whether or not they are watching me.

I do not know what is happening in the world outside, and that scares me. Edward is probably worried about me, blaming him for my kidnapping.

The creak of the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I glanced up, startled. Two vampires stood there in pinstripe suits.

"The Master will see you know," said the blonde one, and in a flash they were standing before me. I struggled to my feet, and they led me away.

*************************************************************************************

**Edward's POV**

Two days. Two whole days Bella has been gone, missing. Kidnapped. By a _vampire_. I had not left my room much, only to hunt and ask Alice of any news.

Suddenly, while my mind was wandering, I noticed Alice getting a premonition.

_Bella was kneeling on a black stone floor, her hair covering her face. Her hands were tied behind her back. _

"_Rise, dear Bella. Let me see that beautiful face of yours," said a voice, cold and malicious. _

_Bella slowly lifted her head, glaring in shock and then fury at the person before her. "You," she whispered, and the voice laughed._

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Him. Riley. As a vampire. How did this happen?

"You see, fair Bella, once you _ruined_, my brother's life, I vowed to take revenge. And it was just my luck that I was rounded up by one of the Volturi. They don't like to be messed with, those ones. Anyways, once they saw how evil I was, they changed me. And that made it so much easier for me to get revenge."

I stared at him in horror. He had kidnapped me because of Eric?

"And the best part is that you are friends with some of the vampires that the Volturi want dead. So you see, if I kill them when they try and save you, it will leave no connection to them whatsoever. A powerful threat will be removed, and everyone is happy. Well, everyone that matters, anyway."

"You would have me killed because of what happened to your brother?" I whispered, horrified.

Suddenly he leapt forward, getting directly in my face. "No, I will have you killed because of what you did to my _family_. Because of you, my mother developed post traumatic stress disorder. She _hung_ herself from the ceiling. I walked into our living room and found her. All because of _you_," he spat, and then waved a hand at the guards.

They dragged me away, back to my cell.

*************************************************************************************

**Edward's POV**

I quickly sprinted down the stairs, running directly at Alice. She stared back at me in horror.

_It's the man from her dream _her thoughts said, and then I saw her eyes widen. Apparently she wasn't supposed to say anything about that.

"What?" I said sharply, restraining myself from jumping on her and shaking her until I got answers. "What are you thinking about?"

She sighed in defeat, and then gave me answers. "Edward, remember when Bella had that nightmare? It wasn't about Alaska."

I felt my body somehow grow colder, and I sank onto the couch. She stared at me in pity. I could not get her thoughts out of my head, however. _. He had blood on his hands, and dark red eyes._

*************************************************************************************

**It might be a little confusing, so if you don't get it, PM me. Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**


	12. Message

The dark. I was sitting in the dark. That was the first thing I became aware of as I awoke this morning. It was suffocating. I was alone in the dark. And no one could save me.

I sat up and turned to the side as much as I could, looking at the wall next to me. There, etched in the rock, were tally marks. My tally marks. Seven.

I was amazed. I had been here for seven days. One whole week. I was going to cause the death of the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I wouldn't even get to tell him that he _was_ the best thing that ever happened to me.

I was in love with Edward, and it had taken me being locked up in an ancient dungeon with death imminent to figure that out. Not that it mattered anymore. I just hoped that the Cullens couldn't find me. But I had no way to warn them.

I sighed in frustration, and then sat bolt upright. Alice!

**Alice's POV**

I was out front, sitting on our front porch, when I got another vision.

_Bella sat in a cold, dank stone room. She stared straight ahead, as if she knew I was watching. Or hoped I was watching. Slowly, she spoke._

"_Riley. He was the vampire in my dream. The Volturi paid him to kill you guys. I don't know where they're keeping me. Tell Edward I love him. And whatever you do, don't come," She smiled,_ and then my vision ended.

I stood up quickly, and began running. I was barely aware of Edward and Jasper calling me. I was too intent on saving my little sister.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I had been repeating the message for several hours, before they came for me.

"Shut up!" the big one yelled, yanking me up by my chains. The smaller, slimy one came up and ran his finger along my jaw line.

"You know, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if we had some of this nice blood. After all, it's not like you'll be dead." As if it wanted my blood to be sucked dry, my heart rate sped up.

The small one smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. He didn't have fangs, of course, but his teeth were razor sharp. Plus, unlike the Cullen's, his teeth were caked in dried blood from his victims.

The big one shoved him, making him topple into me. I slammed into the wall. Of course, he was a vampire, so I hit it so hard that my head split open, and I began to bleed. The last thing I saw was the two vampires' eyes turn a very dark red.

*************************************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

I had barely gone a few miles when Edward caught up to me. He grabbed me, wrestling to the ground.

"Alice! You must tell me what is wrong!" I tried to struggle out of his grip, thinking of anything but Bella.

By this time Jasper had caught up, and he sent waves of calm over me. I relaxed, but still did not speak. I kept my mind free of related thoughts, and closed my eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper said hesitantly, but I still did not open my eyes. After a few minutes of them trying to get me to move, Jasper picked me up in his arms.

He began running through the forest, with Edward leading the way. I still did not speak. Bella was counting on me.

*************************************************************************************


	13. Help

**Bella's POV**

I drifted through the darkness. I did not know where I was, but it felt cool there. Safe.

Far away, far above me, I heard sounds. It was the sound of growling, and my subconscious knew to be afraid of that sound.

I tried to get away from the sound and the terror it inflicted upon me, but I could not move. I was frozen in place.

The inky blackness that I had been comfortably suspended in became denser, as I sunk farther and farther away from my reality.

The last thing I heard was someone yelling my name.

*************************************************************************************

**Jacob's POV**

Dammit! Couldn't Bella stay away from danger for at least a _few_ months? First there was the Eric situation, in which she had ended up in a hospital. After that, she had to go and testify against him in the trial, and she had had nightmares about him coming back for months afterwards. Since the last time Eric had beaten Bella had been on a Saturday night that was now whenever she had her worst dreams. And then she had been threatened by a human drinking vampire hit-man! Who would come back! As if that wasn't bad enough, she began to hang out and fall in love with a "vegetarian" vampire that could kill her if she got a paper-cut!

And now she was kidnapped!

Alice had come to me earlier in the day for my help, since she had learned that I had helped Bella during the trial, and that I was a werewolf. Even though I had imprinted on Embry's cousin, Renesmee, I still cared for Bella greatly.

And now this! I was now boarding a private plane with a bloodsucker, trying to save Bella.

_Flashback_

_Alice had just finished telling me about the situation and her vision, when she got another one. I could tell that's what it was because she got all dazed and spacey. Kinda weird. _

_She had come out cussing, (which I was quite surprised at, but whatever,) and telling me that she knew where Bella was. And that I had to help her save her.)_

_End Flashback_

So here we were, flying in the air towards Venice, Italy to save Bella from a sadistic vampire who had a huge grudge against her and a complete pass to do anything from the big vamp guys. Fun.

***************************************************************************************  
Alice's POV**

It had been quite a challenge, convincing Edward and Jasper that I was just going to tell Jacob what was going on. It was much easier convincing Jasper, because he didn't have the jealousy factor added.

Of course, it helped that when I was talking, that was my real intention. I wasn't secretly planning on taking off to Italy with the mutt.

However, circumstances changed. While I was in La Push, I had gotten another vision. And this one had told me where they were holding her.

We had just arrived, three hours ahead of schedule. I had switched my phone off because of the constant calling of my family. I switched the GPS chip on, hoping that they would use it to get here at some point. They were too late to stop us, but they weren't too late to help us.

We had jumped into one of those water taxis, and followed my vision to her location. We had stepped out and landed at the small inlet next door to it, and waited until no one was looking before jumping into the water. I would have to buy a new jacket.

After we had swum under the building and entered through one of those air pockets, we were now sneaking through the dungeon type area of the building.

"_Ehi! Tu!_" We turned quickly to face the guard stationed around the corner, and before I could move to take him out, Jacob had jumped forward, transforming halfway through the air. He landed on the vampire, knocking him to the floor before ripping him to shreds. I quickly lit the remains on fire.

However, out element of surprise was gone. We now had to move quickly, or else all be killed.

My extreme senses picked up a scuffle in the last door, and I darted forward and paused. I suddenly smelt blood, Bella's blood. I took hold of the door and effortlessly ripped it from its hinges.

The two vampires turned to stare at me, their eyes completely black. One snarled, "Si tratta di un mannaro e vampiro! Afferrare il prigioniero!"

The other one was too busy leaning towards Bella, obviously intent on tasting some of her blood.

I leapt forward with a growl, grabbing him before throwing him out of the cell. He hit the wall with a loud crack, leaving a large dent. Jacob quickly grabbed him.

I crouched over Bella, facing the remaining vampire, in a fighting stance. I could feel my eyes turn black from the smell of Bella's blood, but I quickly diverted my mind from that train of thought. The vampire laughed, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Jacob! Get Bella!" I yelled, before throwing myself on my enemy. I was keenly aware of Jacob transforming back to a human, yelling Bella's name. My opponent was a good fighter, but he wasn't as fast and agile as me. I took him down lighting him and the other vampire on fire.

I turned on my phone, and quickly speed dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring, and I quickly cut off his yelling. "Get over here. Bella's hurt, and I'm not sure how many are left. You better hurry," I snapped before hanging up. I didn't have time to deal with him.

"ALICE!" I whipped around quickly, just in time to be grabbed my three more vampires, including Alec and Jane from the Volturi. I struggled against them, until Jane apparently got bored and use her power on me. I held in my screams, but I couldn't prevent my whimpers from escaping. I was dimly aware of Jacob's snarls, until I was wrapped up in darkness and became numb. Alec had used his power on me, and I was now helpless to do anything.

**Jacob's POV**

Alice was out of it. One of those new vamps had done something, and she was now incapable of doing anything.

I was losing consciousness, as one of the bloodsuckers had punched me in the back of the head. The last thing I heard was a familiar evil laugh echoing in my ears.

*************************************************************************************


	14. Perfect

**Edward's POV**

Dammit! I slammed my phone shut, slightly denting the exterior. Since everyone had heard the conversation, so I didn't need to say anything.

We had already located Alice's phone on the computer, and we were speeding there as fast as possible. I just hoped it was fast enough.

**Rosalie's POV (Ha-ha surprise!)**

Bella was missing. Alice had gone after her with that werewolf, Jacob. Even though I wasn't nice to here, it wasn't for some conceited reason. She was human. She had a whole life to live before her, growing old and building a family. And I didn't.

I had never seen someone affect Edward the way Bella does before in my existence. It was just as strong as the relationship between Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, even Emmett and I. It was forever. And if anything happened to her now...I couldn't think what would happen to Edward.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

*************************************************************************************

**Carlisle's POV**

When we arrived, Edward punched through the wall. He didn't even stop to wait for us, he just kept going. I was happy that he loved someone; I was just worried about what would happen if the outcome of this was bad. We ran down the corridors, making our way to the place we had seen on the map.

When we arrived, we saw smashed walls and a few blood stains. Nothing else.

We followed our noses, stealthily this time, until we came upon a giant room. Sitting in a large chair at one end was a vampire.

He had burgundy red eyes, glistening in the torch light. Dark hair fell messily across his forehead, and an evil smug grin sat on his face. He, in short, was dangerous.

He began clapping his hands together slowly, all the while smiling. "Wonderful. Wonderful," he laughed. "Now the gangs all here." He waved his hand behind us, and the doors were immediately swung shut. We turned back to face him, crouching down in an attack position. Normally I didn't approve of violence, but this man had threatened my family.

"Where's Bella?" Edward growled, and the man smiled even bigger.

"Oh? You mean the human?" and he gestured to one side of the room, where Bella lay in a bloody heap. She stared at us through wide, terrified eyes. She seemed to be in pain, writhing and whimpering slightly every few seconds. Standing above her, with his foot resting on her side, was Felix of the Volturi.

Edward let out a terrifying roar, but was held back by Jasper and Emmett. 'What did you do to her?" he growled, and the man laughed.

"Bit me," whispered Bella, before Felix stepped down slightly. I heard a sickening crack, and she winced in pain. He had just broken a bone.

"Silence, mortal," he barked.

The emotions on Edward's face were horrible. He seemed completely devastated, staring at Bella in shock and worry. I could only imagine what Jasper was feeling right now, and by his expression, it wasn't fun.

"Where is Alice?" he whispered, and the man stopped smiling. "You should be happy. That little..._bitch_...escaped me. But I managed to keep a hold of the mutt." He grinned, showing his teeth to be caked in dried blood. I had to hold back a wince.

Something seemed off to me about this whole situation. Bella said she had been bitten, and I could almost smell the venom in her. However, although she seemed in extreme pain, it wasn't quite as bad as any of our transformations. We had been begging the nearest person to kill us. She looked in pain, but it didn't look like it was unbearable.

Suddenly Bella let out a gasp, staring at something behind us. Every single person in the room turned to look. But what we saw was...

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Waking up in this giant chamber, with a hugely muscled (not as much as Emmett, of course) vampire, I immediately started planning on a way to get out of there to get to Edward. Something within me had rebelled against my captivity, and I believed it was the new animal within me. Riley had bitten me after I went unconscious, but something was weird.

Alice had explained my not many vampires wanted to talk about their transformation, abut this didn't seem quite as bad. She also said it would take three days to complete, but I could feel my heart beat speed up and then stop completely. How was it possible that my transformation was over? Speaking of Alice, I turned towards the door and gasped. Every single person who heard me, (which was everybody, since they all had super hearing,) turned to look at the door. There stood the pixie queen herself, smirking at everybody, with a new light in her eyes. Suddenly I got an idea.

Alice looked at me and nodded, and then, while everyone was distracted by her entrance, I moved. I darted up lightning fast, punching Felix in the face. He went flying through the nearest wall, lying their looking slightly stunned for a second.

I spun around and stopped in front of Riley's "thrown", looking him directly in the eye. He gasped. "Your...your eyes. How...?" Before he could form a coherent sentence, I reached forward and grabbed him by the throat.

"Your time is up," I whispered, and spun him around, tossing him lightly to Emmett and Jasper, who ripped him apart and burned the pieces.

All my courage suddenly left me in a huge gust, and I sad down on the floor, shaking slightly. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I heard footsteps making their way towards me, and I looked up into the face of Alice. She smiled at me, kneeling down and hugging me. I sighed in content, happy that my family was safe now.

Alice giggled a little, and it turned to look at her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of those compact mirrors. "You might want to see yourself now," she laughed, and I took the mirror with shaking hands.

What I saw startled me. My hair had become luscious and smooth, framing my now stunning face. My lips even lips were pouty and naturally red, and my skin had become even more pale than usual, looking almost luminescent. And my eyes...my eyes were a startling midnight blue. I gasped in awe at the woman in the mirror, and she gasped back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the startling eyes of Edward. He was smiling and I leapt up to hug him.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
